Missing
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: Damon is alive and well. and still after Elena. Will a "normal" weekend with the group really happen? will damon realize his love for Bonnie before she is taken? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is another story I had written out on paper. The inspiration came from an Evanesence song called Missing; hence the title of this story. I am way to eager to post up for my other story so I decided to start this one as well. I already have chapter 3 to surrender of the heart all edited and uploaded, I just need to add it to the story. I plan on waiting till midnight so it will post for tomorrow but if you want I can post it sooner for my readers of that story. Well here goes and read and review. Thanks- Julie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, all characters belong to the brilliant L.J. Smith.**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Bonnie P.O.V~*~<strong>

It has been a week since Damon miraculously returned from the Dark Demention. It is still a mystery as to how that is at all possible since the Gaurdian's said they couldn't bring a

vampire back from the dead. Of course dying did nothing to change Damon's sarcastic, arrogant, and egotistic attitude. It was almost as if him dying had never happened… enough about

that sad day. I am just happy that he is alive and well. ( As alive as a vampire can be anyways.) Despite his I-could-care-less attitude, I still know there is good in Damon. I know that he

behaves the way he does to hide his true feelings; afraid to show vulnerability. I can't judge him for this because I am still hiding my true feelings for him for this very reason. I am in love

with a man, or rather, vampire, who is in love with my best friend. Who can blame him though? Elena Gilbert is strong, confident, and beautiful… and I'm… well I am just plain old Bonnie.

I let out a sigh. What chance have I against Elena?

"Bonnie?"- Meredith's voice broke through my rambling thoughts. I looked up to meet my friends gaze. Her usually serene face was pinched with worry. "Sorry Mere. I was just lost in my

thoughts as usual." I murmured. "Well, as I was saying, Elena wants us to stay the weekend over at the boarding house. She said something about spending normal quality time

together." She sighed.

"Sounds great. It would be nice to do something normal-well as normal as it can be with vampires." I giggled at the thought of hanging out with vampires as normal. Who am I to talk

though, after all I am a psychic and a witch.

"Okay. So I will drop you off at your house so you can pack and I will be back around six to pick you up." She said.

I nodded and stared out the window of the passenger seat in Meredith's car. I glanced at the neighborhood in awe. Everything seemed normal. It was almost as if the horrible kitsune

attack upon the town never happened. I shuddered at the gruesome memory of possessed children with their bright glowing eyes, and their bodies twisted in unnatural positions. The

same memories that were my current nightmares.

I shook my head of those thoughts before they could threaten to take over my mind. Suddenly a normal weekend with friends sounded even more appealing than before.

When Meredith pulled over in front of my house, I got out after thanking her for the ride and headed inside. Once in the safe confines of my home I went straight to my room. The clock

on my nightstand read 3:30pm so I hopped in the shower since I had time to spare before Meredith came to pick me up. I let the hot water beat down on my stress filled muscles until

they finally loosened up. I got out and dressed, and started packing for the weekend. I packed up things for all sorts of activities being as I had no idea what was in store for this weekend.

Once I was done, I made sure to pack my diary and ipod. I was packed up and ready do I checked the time. 5:45pm. I wrote a quick note to my parents explaining that I was spending

the weekend with Elena and Meredith. Yes I know I am 18 but since I am the baby of the family they would still panic if I wasn't home without knowing where I was. Once that was done,

I got my things to wait outside for Meredith. I didn't have to wait long because she pulled up to my house within minutes.

The ride to the boarding house was quiet. I was again lost in my thoughts. I was both excited and nervous for the weekend. I was excited because Damon was going to be there, and

nervous because I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant watching him try to win over Elena's heart. I quickly shook off those thoughts and made a silent vow to myself to try to have fun

and make the most of this "normal" weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BOO! I know no Damon yet but he is in the next chapter for sure! There may even be a slight Bamon moment but I won't tell you because I am just evil mu ah ha ha! Who knows I might post the next chapter at midnight socal time…. Well I hope you like so far.. this is just the beginning have patience even if I can't lol.<strong> **Oh and tell me if you want the third chapter of surrender of the heart sooner cause its already done even though I posted the second one today lol. K read review.. love u guys- Julie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just noticed that the last chapter seemed much longer on paper, so what I have decided to do is write as I go along . it seems to work with my other story. Either way here is chapter 2 for Missing. Oh and I felt bad for leaving the last chapter Damon-less so I will make it up to you in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad I know **

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Damon's P.O.V~*~<strong>

I watched as Elena excitedly made plans with Saint Stephan for this "normal" weekend. I personally thought this whole thing was idiotic and a waste of time. After all this town has seen

it's pointless to pretend anything is normal. Oh well if the pathetic human's and my little brother want to play pretend they can do it without me. I on the other hand am going to find a

nice meal, a brunette perhaps. I walked out the door and shifted into my crow form soaring high above in the clear sky searching for my next victim. Not long and I spotted a lovely

brunette walking all by her lonesome. I landed in the nearby woods and transformed back into my handsome self and walked towards the woman.

"Excuse me."I called out to her.

Her steps faltered, then stopped as she turned to face me. I smiled my most charming smile letting her take in my looks. She bravely smiled back as she walked towards me.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she purred looking me up and down.

I didn't fail to catch the double meaning in that simple sentence. I was now face to face with her.

"Yes actually." I started staring straight into her eyes. "You will follow me into the woods."

Her face became blank as she repeated my instructions.

"I will follow you into the woods" she said voice void of any emotion.

I led her into the deepest part of the woods and stopped just as she came out of her trance. I watched as she looked around frantically trying to figure out where she was and how she got

there. She then noticed me and I watched as she became uneasy taking a step back.

"Big mistake." I chuckled darkly, taking a step towards her.

"w-who are you? W-what do y-you want from me?" she stammered.

"Who I am is of no for what i want? Only your blood dear." I replied stepping even closer.

She stepped back again and screamed.

"I told you backing away is a big mistake." I growled in her ear before I bit down hard on her neck. Her struggles making her blood flow faster down my throat.

As she passed out I dropped her body after erasing her memory of what happened, before her body hit the ground. I then transformed flying into the now dark sky towards the boarding

house.

* * *

><p>As I swooped down to transform I saw two new cars parked in the driveway. Ah so the others are here. I walked through the front door and the humans and my little brother were all<p>

gathered around the coffee table a glass bottle on it's side in the center of the table.

"Spin the bottle? Really?" I asked.

"Oh shut up Damon." Elena said.

Meredith was sitting across from Mutt showing no emotion what so ever, Elena seated in between Saint Stephan and a nervous looking Bonnie.

"Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to play?" Elena asked.

I saw Bonnie's eyes widen at the suggestion of me playing. Hmm this could be fun I thought with a smirk. Bonnie looked down at the table as I sat down.

"Okay Matt it's your spin." Elena said. Mutt spun the bottle and it landed on Scary Mary. He sheepishly pecked her on the lips. I rolled my eyes. Scary Mary spun the bottle and it landed

on Saint Stephan. She pecked him on the lips. Next Saint Stephan spun and it landed on Bonnie. She blushed when he pecked her on the lips. When I saw this I felt a surge of an

unfamiliar feeling but ignored it. When Bonnie spun the bottle it landed on me. I smirked and walked over to her. Her face was flushed crimson. She was ready for a peck but I through

her off by leaning her back and kissing her deeply. After I pulled back her big brown eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I-uh." She started. "I…" she slipped out of my embrace and ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Bonnie's P.O.V~*~ <strong>

After Damon kissed me I had to get out of there. I grabbed my diary and pen and a flash light and quickly climbed down the tree next to my balcony. The man I love kisses me and I run

away. Great going McCullough. No wonder everyone thinks your such a baby. I sighed. I know it was just a game. A game I didn't want to play to begin with, but when he kissed me I

couldn't think. I couldn't even form a sentence. I still felt the tingling where his lips touched mine as I walked into the woods surrounding the boarding house. I continued walking taking in

the autumn leaves that littered the ground. I stopped as I reached the clearing. The same clearing where we fought Klaus. The same clearing where I first saw the good in Damon.

The wind whipped through my long locks, blowing almost violently in the direction of the boarding house. Almost as if it were warning me to go back. I shivered at that thought as I sat

down leaning against a tree. I opened my diary and began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Yes I know it's been a while. I haven't wrote in you since the day we came back from the Dark _

_Don't get me wrong, I love Elena she's like a sister to me. But someday I hope someone will look _

_at me the way Stephan looks at her… the way HE looks at her… Well I will write soon I think_

_-Bonnie._

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ General P.O.V~*~<strong>

Bonnie stood up and stretched her aching legs. She got her ipod out and hit play as one of her favorite songs came on. She sang along with the tuneas she spun around in the center of

the clearing, using her magic to will the multi hued leaves to float in the air around her. The clearing looked truly enchanting, her clear as a bell voice sounding out into the night.

**SNAP!**

She stopped and stood still, the leaves gently floating to the ground around her. She heard the twig snap but when she looked around saw only darkness. Shadows surrounding the

clearing. Not even a sliver of the moons light to help see what was out there. She ran to get her stuff an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before she reachedthe tree someone

grabbed her and spun her around.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." The strange man said. No not man-vampire! Her mind screamed. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't escape his vise like grip.

"I think you will make a lovely gift for King Dominick." The blonde vampire said.

"K-king D-dominick?" Bonnie stuttered.

"Yes, indeed king of the Dark Demention." He replied.

The moment he said this, Bonnie's eyes widened in horror.

"_**Damon! HElP m-" **_Bonnie tried to scream with her mind, but it was cut off.

"Oh no we can't have that little one." The vampire said.

She then felt a surge of power hit her pulling her into unconsciousness. Just before her world faded to black she saw a portal open, and the last thing she heard was the muffled sound of

someone yelling her name. Then there was nothing.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think is going to happen? Will Damon save Bonnie? I guess we will find out as the story goes on. Well I hope this makes up for the first chapter… I decided to just go with the flow and write lol well read and review. Oh and ya i know i update sometimes twice a day so just in case i would check my stories a couple of times a day because there might be a new chapter that slipped in but it stays in the same place on the list as it was earlier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I am glad you liked chapter 2 I am now writing this story as I go along- meaning at this moment I am typing whatever comes to mind lol. It seems to work out… any ways THANKS a million for the reviews and taking your time to read my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a couple of random non important, not as sexy as Damon, vampires. **

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Damon POV ~*~<strong>

_What the hell was that?_ I was still shocked at the little witch's reaction to the kiss. I went up to my room ignoring the humans and my little brother's protests. _What an odd little creature, _

_to __run from a kiss._ I could still taste her lips on mine. _What the hell? I'll be damned if I start to __sound like my little brother!_I have to get out of here.

I opened up the doors to my bedroom and took off into the night.

Concealing myself deep within the shadows, I started off towards the town. I was headed that way when I felt a surge of energy coming from the woods. It seemed light and playful.

Being the curious vampire that I am I started to head towards it. Half-way into the deep woods I heard someone singing. No-not someone. It was my little bird, of this I was sure. Her

voice was enchanting. I now knew that the energy I felt earlier was of her doing. She was using her magic for something. _Little __bird what __are you doing out here? _I wondered.

I paused contemplating if I should go to her or not.

The singing stopped as soon as the energy did. And then I heard it.

_**Damon! Help m-. **_

Something, no, someone cut off her call for help. I ran towards the place I felt that her energy was coming from. I ran as fast as I could hoping I would get to her in time. I reached the

clearing that Klaus was defeated in. Through a shower of gently falling leaves, I saw a a vampire holding an unconscious bonnie in his arms stepping through a portal. "Bonnie!" I yelled

running towards the portal. It disappeared as soon as I reached it. I was too late. "Damn it!" I cursed into the night. I had no doubts about where the portal led. The Dark Demention. I

would have to go to Arizona to get to the gate that I would need, there was no star ball that I could use to make my own portal now. I was about to change into my crow form when a

light caught my eye. A flashlight. I walked over to it and saw a book lying beside it. The book was a diary; Bonnie's diary. It was opened to what I assume was her last entry. I scooped it

up and read the tear stained page before me.

_Dear diary,_

_Yes I know it's been a while. I haven't wrote in you since the day we came back from the Dark. _

_The day __**HE**__ died… maybe someday I will get the courage to tell him I love him…_

I looked up. _My little bird loves me? _For the slightest moment I felt a tugging at my un-deadHeart. Almost as if it were trying to tell me something. I pushed it aside and read on.

_But he doesn't love me. He loves Elena. Everyone loves her though. I am not beautiful like her or _

_Brave. Sometimes I don't even want to hang around her because I feel I am not… I am just… _

_forget about it. Don't get me wrong, I love Elena she's like a sister to me. But someday I hope _

_someone will look at me the way Stephan looks at her… the way HE looks at her… Well I will _

_write soon I think_

_-Bonnie._

I carefully closed the book and put it in my pocket. I ran to the boarding house and burst in making the humans and my brother jump. I was angry. Angry that she ran off into the woods

tonight. Angry that the humans for making her play that game in the first place. Mostly I was angry at myself for being too late. I was too late, and maybe if I would have realized my

feelings for her sooner she would still be here. I growled in frustration.

"Is he possessed again?" Mutt asked.

"I-I don't know…" Elena replied.

Her voice set off something in me and I snapped. I lunged towards her. Before I could reach her my little brother blocked me.

"This is all your fault!" I roared. At that point I don't know if I was yelling at Elena or myself.

"What's all my fault?" she asked confused.

"He took her to the dark demention! He took her to hell!" I growled.

"Calm down Damon you're not making any sense." Stephan said still holding me back.

I tried to Control myself. If I didn't I knew I would rip all of these humans to shreds. **She **_wouldn't want that though._ I told myself repeatedly, calming down every time I thought it._** She **_

_loves __them…__**she**__ loves you._ I finally let my anger go. I couldn't save her if I was blinded by rage.

"Okay, now who was taken?" Stephan asked.

"Bonnie." I whispered. I felt a pain in my un-dead heart when I said he name. I can't even begin to imagine what she is going through, I can't think of all the horrible scenarios playing

through my mind. I turned around heading back towards the door ready to hop in my car and get to the gate in Arizona. I won't rest until I get there.

"where are you going?" Stephan grabbed my arm.

"I am going to get her back." I said looking at him as though he was an idiot. Which he in my opinion was if he even had to ask.

"I will **not** let Bonnie stay in that hell for long."I growled.

He looked at me intently, as if he were trying to find something in my eyes.

"_You love her."_ He sent to my mind.

I nodded once growing impatient. We were wasting that we didn't have.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"No, **we're** coming with you." Elena stated, determination clear in her voice.

"Fine, but you better not slow me down or I will drain you all dry!" I said in the coldest tone I could muster up. With that we all headed out to separate cars speeding into the night

towards the Arizona gate.

_We're coming for you little bird. __**I'm**__ coming for you. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Bonnie POV~*~<strong>

When I woke up I found myself in a strange room. It was dark, so I couldn't really see any detail to the room. I sat up quickly remembering what had happened. As soon as I sat up

though, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I clutched my throbbing head with the palms of my sweaty hands. I grunted in pain.

_It must be from the power that knocked me out._ I thought.

I heard the sound of a shoe scraping the floor, and I knew I wasn't alone.

"H-hello?" I stammered.

"Your awake." A dark voice answered from the shadows.

I heard movement to my right and saw curtains parting from a window allowing the crimson Light of the otherworldly sun to flood into the room, illuminating my surroundings and my

captor. I gasped realizing that I was in the dark demention.

"W-what do y-you want from me? Why did you take me?" I shakily asked the vampire before me.

As soon as I saw his face I recognized him as the one who took me from the clearing.

"I thought I told you. I am giving you to King Dominick as a gift. Oh I think he will be so pleased

to own a witch, don't you think?" His dark laugh sent chills tumbling down my spine.

He walked towards a metal door and paused before walking out.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that just yet. Tomorrow I am going to take you to get presentable for him. Tonight just rest." With that he walked out slamming the huge

metal door behind him.

The loud click of the lock echoed off the walls like a constant reminder that I couldn't get out... that I was trapped. I broke down sobbing. Never have I felt so helpless before in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you liked this chapter. I am glad you liked the last. I realized there were some mistakes in it and hope that it didn't confuse anyone. Well love you guys, and about to write chapter 5 for surrender of the heart.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here goes chapter 4. Okay well once again thank you for the reviews and reading my story. Oh and thank you to whoever added this story to the best of vampire diaries page =) that made my day. Well love you lots and enjoy-Julie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story blah blah blah …..**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Bonnie POV~*~<strong>

I woke to the sound of the huge metal door screeching open. The blonde vampire that kidnapped me walked in followed by two human slaves. The poor guys were shirtless, their skin

stained with dirt and marked from previous punishments. They looked like they haven't eaten in ages. It's sickening to see humans treated like this. I couldn't help but shutter at the

thought that this could be my fate as well.

"Hello little witch. It's time for us to get you ready. We want you to look good for your new master." He grinned.

I wanted to slap that grin off his face, but I knew if I did I would be punished. So I kept quiet and stood up to follow him. As soon as we stepped out of the room he clamped what seemed

to be a collar on my neck. He then hooked a chain to it and started pulling me with him along with the other two slaves like we were dogs. Never have I ever been so humiliated and

furious. We walked through what seemed to be a market place. I felt like I was going to be sick if we didn't get away from this area soon. The sounds of people being tortured, children

crying, and the screams echoed and rang in my ears. I didn't dare look up for fear that I would witness these horrid things happening. It was a good thing I haven't eaten anything

recently because the stench in the air was so strong. It was the smell of death, rotting flesh and disease. The smell was so putrid it caused me to dry heave on a number of times. I felt

my warm tears start to roll down my cheeks.

We finally came to a stop in front of what looked like a factory building.

The vampire yanked on our chains causing us to stumble as he pulled us in through the door.

"Ah back so soon Demetri? " A pale looking old man behind a desk asked, what I assumed to be

the blonde vampire that brought us here.

"Yes, James. I got quite the catch this time." He chuckled at his own sick joke.

"So, two males and a female? " James asked Demetri.

"No just the males. The female is a witch and I thought I would gift her to the king." Demetri answered.

James then stood up and walked over to me. I felt him use his bony finger to lift my chin to face him. When I didn't open my eyes he grabbed my jaw hard causing me to gasp in pain. I

shot a glare of hatred to him.

"AH what a lovely little witch this is. The king will be pleased." He finally said still holding my head up to look at him.

"My thoughts exactly. Her voice is enchanting I thought maybe he could use her at parties. Since, you know what, happened to his last entertainment." Demetri said sounding

pleased at James opinion.

My eyes widened when I caught the last of what he said._ What __happened to the last entertainment? What does he mean?_ I wondered. I wasn't too sure I wanted to know though.

James stroked a finger across my still wet cheek and tasted my salty tears. His eyes lit up as soon as his finger entered his grotesque mouth.

"And a maiden too!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want to keep her for yourself? You could have lots of fun with this one." He winked while running a hand down one of my arms.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I had enough. The way he looked at me made me sick to my stomach.

"I can do whatever I please witch!" he said as he raised a hand to strike me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the blow to come. When it didn't I opened my eyes to see that Demetri had caught James hand before he could hit me.

"We can't having you damage the prize now can we James? I can't deliver a broken witch to the king, I would be a joke to society if I did that." Demetri released James' arm. "Now take

the males and get them ready for auction. My job here is done." With that Demetri pulled me out of the building and back onto the street.

We walked a few more minutes until we reached another building. It looked like a beauty shop and clothing boutique rolled into one. James entered and told the woman in charge

something I couldn't hear. She looked at me nodded once and took me to the back room where I was scrubbed, clothed and groomed. Demetri then took the chain off my neck only to be

replaced with chains on my wrist. I was wondering why he did this but kept quiet and he led me to a liter that was heading for what could be the end of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>***TWO DAYS LATER***<strong>

**~*~ General POV~*~**

Damon walked into the crowded bar that was located in the heart of the dark demention. The group had arrived to the Arizona gate the previous night, and after searching

the cities and slave auctions for hours, Elena, Matt, and Meredith were tired and hungry. A neutral decision was made that they would stay at Lady Ulma's huge estate for shelter and

meals. Damon however could not rest knowing that Bonnie was somewhere in this horrid he went to a local bar to see if he could find out anything that might lead him to

Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Damon's POV ~*~<strong>

I sat down in one of the stools that surrounded the bar. I was growing impatient and feeling Helpless, knowing that every hour Bonnie's life was at stake and I had no clue where to find

her. I ordered a bottle of black magic wine, while listening intently to the conversations that surrounding me. Hoping-No-praying that someone would mention the petite red head whom I

was searching for. After finishing the bottle of black magic I was about to leave feeling like I had just wasted the precious time I didn't have.

"Damon, my friend, what brings you to this demention. I assumed that once you were resurrected from death you would never set foot here again." A voice sounded behind him.

Sage.

"Well let's just say someone took something of mine and I want it back." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ah and what might that be? Or shall I ask whom?" Sage answered.

"You haven't by any chance heard anything of a red headed witch have you?" I asked hopeful.

"Ah so Bonnie is here then. As a matter of fact yes I have. It is said that the king was given a lovely witch with hair that rivals the color of the very sun that lights this world." Sage

replied.

"And where might I find this king?" I asked urgently.

"I can show you, but it won't be easy. We will need to devise plan to get in the castle that he resides in. It is very heavily guarded, and it is said that the king is quite fond of the witch. It

is said that she has a lovely voice and that since he acquired her, he has made her perform at every party since then."

"Is she in danger? You said the king is fond of her right? He wouldn't harm her would he?" I pressed.

"Yes the king is very fond of her, but he is not the one we need to worry about. His queen however is a very jealous woman. She drained his last witch dry because she felt her king was a

little too fond of her. We need to get invited to his next party which will be held in three days from now."

"How are we going to do that? I have half a mind to go there now and rip the bastard to shreds." I growled.

"Pateints my friend. I may already have a plan." Sage reassured.

"Ok well I brought some company along…"

"Then let us go to them and I will tell you of the plan I have."

We left the bar at once and went straight to Lady Ulma's estate to form a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I am not too sure I like this chapter, especially Damon's part but I needed some way for Damon to know where Bonnie is. I know I went really OOC with Damon and Sage in this chapter and I apologize if it was really horrible. Well anyways. Will Damon get to Bonnie before something bad happens? What is sages plan? Will it work? I guess we will see soon. Oh ya I have decided to update only once a day so you won't get confused and accidentally skip a chapter, on this and my other story. Well love you guys and thanks for the support<strong>

**-Julie**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok very important announcement! I have decided that the remainder of this story will be general POV. I find it easier to write and put my ideas together that way. I will however still tell what is going on with bonnie and Damon while they are separated, using lines to distinguish the two scenes…. On that note Thank you for supporting my stories! I am excited to read all of the positive feedback I am getting and am loving my stats of how many people are reading my stories… well here goes chapter 5 =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story, and a few not too important vampires…**

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat heavily on the huge bed that was centered in the elaborate room that king Dominik had made up for her. <em>No, not room. Prison. <em>She thought glumly.

Though the room was nice, and the king treated her kindly, she was still a slave; a prisoner.

She sighed and walked over to the mirrored vanity in the corner.

It was beautiful painted white with golden leaves scattered across the surface.

She sat down on the padded bench and stared at the familiar stranger in front of her.

Silent tears spilling down her pale cheeks as she thought of the people she missed. Her parents, friends, and… Damon. Thinking of how she would most likely never see them again.

The huge double doors of her "cell" swung open and closed as someone entered the room.

Still she didn't turn around.

She felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder and saw the kings reflection behind her own.

"You are unhappy." He sighed sadly.

She didn't answer the statement, there was no need to.

He gently stood her up turning her to face him. He then lifted her head to look in her Big chocolate eyes.

"I have given you a comfortable room to stay in, maids to attend to anything you need, and gowns to wear and… still you are unhappy."

Bonnie almost flinched at the pained expression in the king's face. He was very kind to her; treating her more like a princess than a slave. But the fact still remained that she was a slave

and he was her master.

"Don't worry my dear. In time you will be happy here." He said gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

This is the scene that Queen Tatiana walked in on.

She cleared her throat making her presence known before adding in a chilling tone.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." She spat.

Dominik stepped back from the still silent Bonnie and looked at his queen.

"I was just here to inform Bonnie that I will be holding a party in two days, and that she should rest because she will be performing."

Tatiana scoffed. "She is your slave and you dignify her by calling her by name? Is it not enough that you give her this room, dressing her in expensive gowns?"

"How I treat MY slaves is none of your business." He growled.

"But-"she protested hurt and jealousy ringing clear in her voice.

Dominik cut her off adding in a more gentle tone.

"Come my queen we have important matters to attend, such as planning the party."

He looped her arm through his closing the door behind them as they retreated, once again leaving Bonnie alone in the huge room that was her prison.

* * *

><p>Once Damon and Sage had returned to Lady Ulma's large estate, Sage began explaining his plan to the group as they listened intently.<p>

"Queen Tatiana visits the city daily, going to all the slave warehouses and auctions to ensure that they are being run correctly. My plan is that today we scout her route and find out

exactly how many guards accompany her on these trips. Once we have figured that out, tomorrow we will put the second part of my plan in action."

Damon, who had been pacing all the while, stopped and turned to sage.

"Which is?" He growled in annoyance. He was growing with impatience with every hour that Bonnie was gone.

"It won't be easy we will have to compel her gaurds, while they wait for Tatiana outside one of the ware houses, to attack her. Once they do you, Stephan, and I will kill the guards saving

the queens life. She will be so grateful she will invite us to the party at the castle. But for today we watch." He explained.

"This sounds like it could work." Elena said growing excited at the thought that they had a chance to get their friend back.

"ok but where does that leave us? I know one thing I am not going to sit around and wait while you guys go to the party to get Bonnie." Meredith calmly said.

"and the same goes for me." Elena added.

Stephan was about to protest but was cut off by Sage.

"Ah ladies don't worry about a thing. It is custom that every vampire bring his most treasured slave, for the king only allows his most treasured slaves to attend his parties. If what I

have heard is correct than Bonnie will be sure to be there. The only thing we need to take care of concerning the party is gowns for the ladies and evening attire for us males." Sage

reassured.

"And that's where I come in." Lady Ulma said as she walked into the room. "Do you by any chance happen to know if this party will be held indoors or out?" She continued.

"Oui. It will be indoors, held in the biggest ballroom of the castle." Sage answered.

"Okay, well I will get to my sketch pad immediately. Tonight I will need you girls to see me to get your measurements taken. Why don't you two rest until dinner time while master

Damon, Sage and Stephan get to work." She suggested.

The girls nodded and headed for their rooms to do just that.

Damon, Sage, and Stephan prepared themselves for a long day of watching the queen attend her duties. When they had everything they needed they headed out to start the first phase

of the brilliant plan.

_I will get her back if it's the last thing I do _Damon thought with fierce determination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that was chapter 5. I feel really pleased with it now that I changed the POV. I think it flows together better but I am not the judge you guys are so let me know what you thingk, keep it general POV? Or not? And what did you think of king Dominik? Do you think sages plan will work? I guess we will find out tomorrow… so let me know your thoughts just press the button below, or like I said in my other story I will get Damon to compel you to.<strong>

**-Julie**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for all reviews =). So I hoped you all enjoyed my last chapter, I know I changed it up a bit with the POV thing but I like writing that way better… it just feels right lol. Anyways here goes chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but King Dominik and the evil Queen Tatiana **

* * *

><p>Bonnie jumped when the doors to her room swung open.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Dominik said gently.

"I just didn't expect it." She explained.

"Well I was wondering if you would accompany on a stroll, I would like to show you around the castle grounds since this is your new home."

"Why ask? I am your slave, you can just order me to do as you wish." She said heatedly.

He sighed. A pained expression crossing his face.

"Bonnie, I don't want you to think of me as a master, I was hoping rather you could even think of me as a… friend?" He asked hopeful.

Bonnie wanted to yell that he would never be a friend, that her friends wouldn't keep her from her family, but she couldn't. He had been so kind to her since she had gotten here.

So instead she asked timidly. "Why are you being so nice to me?."

"I am quite fond of you Bonnie." He simply stated.

"I don't think Tatiana likes that."

"Yes. Tatiana is… well to be quite honest, she is a bitch."

Bonnie laughed softly.

"You have no idea how good it felt to finally get that out." He smiled.

She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was when he smiled. Don't get her wrong, he was no Damon but he was very easy on the eyes.

"Then why did you marry her? I mean you're so nice, and she's well… well you said it." She asked confused.

"I'll make you a deal, if you will take a walk with me I will tell you everything you want to know, and also in turn I would like to know more about you as well."

Being anywhere but in the confines of her room so she agreed.

"Okay it's a deal then." She said as she stood up.

Dominik laced her arm through his as they walked outside stopping in a garden. He sat down on a stone bench motioning her to join him.

Once she sat down he began his story.

"Being married to Tatiana was never my choice. I was in love once. Her name was Natalia. She was beautiful and I loved her with everything I had." He smiled.

"Her hair was the same shade as yours is." He said, as he gently tucked lock of Bonnie's hair behind her ear.

"I asked her to marry me, and we were to be wed in a month's time. It was the happiest moment of my existence when she agreed to become my wife. But then, one day when I went

into town to help my father with his shop, Tatiana spotted me. She was a princess then. She told her father that she wanted me for a husband. Her father, the king offered me his

daughters hand in marriage. I declined informing him that I was already to be married, and that my heart belonged to another. Tatiana doesn't take rejection well. When I came home

that night to my Natalia, I was greeted by the kings guards. Tatiana ordered that if I chose not to marry her she would have Natalia murdered. I couldn't let my love be killed so I did

what I had to do to save her life, and that is how I came to be king of this horrid demention."Dominik sighed sadly.

Bonnie couldn't help but cry after hearing his sad story.

"Oh Bonnie please don't be sad for me. I had to make a decision to save my loves life."

"B-but it's s-so horrible. You are as m-much of a prisoner as m-me." She sobbed.

He gently wiped her tears placing an arm around her shoulders.

"yes." She said.

"yes?" he asked confused.

"Yes I will be your friend."

He smiled. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me."

"You're welcome. Well I guess I suppose it's my turn." She sighed.

She told him of her friends and Fells Church, and about having to fight all the evil that threatened to destroy their town. She then told him about Damon and her love for him,

explaining how he and his brother love Elena. Dominik listened intently as she told her story.

"I would like to meet this Damon someday, talk some sense into him. He is foolish to give up a wonderful woman like you." He said.

"I'm nothing special." She whispered.

He lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"You don't see yourself clearly at all. You are beautiful both in appearance and soul. You have a pure heart, and that is something that is hard to come across in these times. Damon

would be the lucky one to have your love, not the other way around." He said.

"If you see him will you tell him that?" She laughed.

"It would be an honor." He said.

"Do you think you will ever see Natalia again? Do you know where she is?" she asked

"I fear if I were to look for her, Tatiana would have her killed." He answered solemnly.

"Well I think I might be able to help. I mean I am a witch, I could locate her easily with a little help from you of course. You wouldn't even have to leave the castle, and Tatiana wouldn't

know. I can even send her a message from you." She said

His eyes lit up filled with hope.

"You would do that for me?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course. What are friends for."

"Oh thank you Bonnie. How about in return, I can see what I can do to get you home to your friends and your Damon."

"Okay it's a deal." She said.

"Well I think we should head inside so you can get your rest." he said helping her to her feet.

* * *

><p>Damon, Sage, and Stephan spent the afternoon following Queen Tatiana's liter as she stopped at each slave warehouse and slave auction.<p>

They were pleased to find that she only brought four guards with her.

This would make things easy for them, being that the three of them could quickly compel and then take out the four guards.

The three of them then headed back to Lady Ulma's so they could rest and be up early tomorrow.

They needed to reach the warehouse at the edge of town that was away from the businesses, to make sure that they weren't seen compelling the guards.

Once they arrived back to the estate, Damon went straight to his room.

He was exhausted.

He hadn't slept in days and it was finally taking its toll.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

**~*~ The Dream ~*~**

"_Bonnie?" He looked around him and saw he was in a large room decorated in white and gold. _

_Bonnie was sitting at vanity looking in its mirror._

"_Damon?" she asked turning to face him._

"_how is this possible?" he asked. "the last thing I remember was falling asleep."_

"_Oh Damon." She sobbed running over to hug him. "I am in the Dark Demention. A vampire took _

_me from the clearing and sold me to the king and-"_

"_hush little bird. I know, I am coming to get you. I am at Lady Ulma's as we speak."_

"_But Damon, how will you get me? The castle is guarded and I couldn't stand if something __happened to you for trying to save me. The last time you saved me you died and-"_

"_shh… Sage, Stephan, Elena and Meredith are here with me we have a plan to get invited to the __party. I don't want you to worry about us, you understand?"_

_She nodded._

_"Damon I have to go someone's trying to wake me up."_

_She gasped._

"_Oh no…" She whispered._

"_What's wrong? Bonnie answer me!"_

"_She's angry, and s-she's jealous. I have to go she's trying to wake me up. Bye Damon. "_

"_Who? What are you talking about? BONNIE!"_

_She was ripped from his arms by an unknown force._

Damon shot up in bed, his chest heaving wildly as he took unneeded breaths.

He was now more worried for Bonnie's safety than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I thought I would explain a little about Dominks life, and also I wanted to add a little Damon Bonnie contact because I missed them together lol even though they only saw each other in a dream. Who do you think is going to wake Bonnie up? And why? Will Damon get to Bonnie in time? And what did you think of king Dominik and Bonnie as friends? Who knows it might help her later on ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay Thank you for all the nice reviews… you guys keep me working even if I am sick lol but it's worth it. I am glad that you guys like Dominik =) I was wary about making up characters for the story… but it all just sort of happened and I am glad to know I did something ok . So once again Thank you, I know I already said it a million times but that is not enough, without your support I wouldn't have kept going this far =) so I dedicate this and every chapter in all of my stories to you guys –Julie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but King Dominik, and the Evil Queen Tatiana. **

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Tatiana screeched pulling Bonnie out of bed roughly by her hair.<p>

Tears threatened to breech her eyes from the pain of her hair being pulled.

"I come home from my daily duties, and go to give my king a kiss only to find your disgusting stench all over him!" She yelled.

"B-but-"

"Shut your mouth slave, I didn't say you could speak to me!" she spat.

Bonnie hung her head low avoiding the enraged queen's cold glare.

"What is so special about you? You're a slave. You are worthless!"

Bonnie remained quiet fearing she might upset Tatiana even more.

She only looked up when she heard Tatiana laugh darkly, causing a chill to run down Bonnie's spine.

"Well unfortunately for you, dear king Dominik had to attend business in town." An evil smirk played on her lips.

Bonnie stepped back but Tatiana grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip, forcing her to follow her down the narrow corridor and out to the courtyard.

Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw the two guards standing there, one holding a thick silver chain, and the other with a whip in hand.

She felt her legs fly out from beneath her as Tatiana shoved her hard towards the waiting guards.

"Give her 40 lashings and then throw her in the dungeon!" Tatiana ordered.

One of the guards' eyes widened at the queens request.

"But your highness, even the strongest man can die from 20 lashings let alone 40." He spoke up.

This angered Tatiana even more.

"Do you dare question me? I could have your head for that!" She snapped.

"N-no your highness." He stuttered throwing himself to the ground at her feet.

"Good, now get to it. I have to take care of some matters." She said kicking the kneeling guard in his side.

Once Tatiana was out of sight, the guards hooked the chains to Bonnie's wrists and draped the remainer of the chain over a pole to hold her upright.

"I'm sorry miss." One of them apologized.

"It's not your fault." She said weakly, dreading what was to come.

"I will give you less lashings, no one deserves that kind of punishment." He said.

She simply nodded her head.

When the first blow came she cried out in pain, but she was determined to not cry out as the other lashings came.

After a while her back was so enflamed it became easier to take as she felt numb to the pain.

She felt the warmth of her blood trickling down her back.

The guard had kept his promise and had only whipped her 15 times.

When the lashings were over, she felt her knees buckle beneath her as the guards loosened the chains before taking them off completely.

Her cheeks were damp with tears, though she didn't cry out, she couldn't keep the tears from silently dripping down her cheeks.

One of the guards picked her up in an awkward bridal style, careful not to touch her injured back.

They brought her to the dungeon as ordered, and lay her on her stomach on a small hard cot.

Soon the beating finally took its toll on her and she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>King Dominik returned to the castle after taking care of preparations for the upcoming party he was to hold.<p>

When he arrived Tatiana was nowhere to be seen, so he decided to check up on Bonnie.

He quietly opened her door so if she was sleeping he wouldn't wake her.

Seeing that she wasn't in bed he walked in checking the huge bathroom that was connected to the room.

A sinking feeling fell to the bottom of his stomach.

He ran out of the room quickly to find the guard on duty.

"Good evening your highness." The guard greeted.

"Good evening. You don't happen to know where B-My witch is do you?"

"Why yes. Her highness ordered that she be whipped and put into the dungeon." He answered.

Panic flooded the young king as he ran off towards the dungeon.

He ordered the guard at the dungeons entrance to take him to his witch.

The guard quickly complied and led him to one of the cells.

Dominiks breath hitched as he saw Bonnie lying on the small cot.

The back of her gown covered in blood and ripped from where the whip hit.

"Open the door now!" He roared.

The guard fumbled with the keys trying to get the right key.

He was frightened of the usually calm king's anger.

Dominik pushed the guard out of the way and tore the barred door right off it's hinges.

He ran to Bonnie's side and carefully picked her up making sure he didn't touch her injuries.

Dominik carried Bonnie back to her room gently laying her on her bed.

He grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water, and a clean cloth.

He then ripped the remaining material to expose her bloodied back, and began to clean the wounds.

Once he was satisfied that they were clean enough he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and waited for his new friend to wake up.

It didn't take long until Bonnie started to stir.

"Bonnie I am so sorry." He choked out.

"It wasn't your fault Dominik, Tatiana is just a jealous bitch as you said earlier."

He tried to smile reassuringly to her but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Bonnie I would like to help you heal faster if that's alright with you."

She knew he meant he would give her his blood.

She had seen it done enough back home not to know what he meant.

"Ok." she agreed.

Dominik took a dagger from his belt and sliced his wrist after helping Bonnie sit up.

She hesitantly brought her mouth to the wound and began to drink.

After Domink was satisfied she had enough, he checked her back and saw that all the gashes were healed.

"Thank you." She said.

"What are friends for." He smiled.

"Oh Dominik, Damon came to me in a dream he said that they are coming to the party."

"That's wonderful news. Tell me what he looks like and I will make sure that I come up with a way for him to get you out of here." He said.

"And while you do that I will work on locating Natalia, and sending her a message."

She then described Damon to Dominik ensuring him that there would be no missing the dark vampire.

Once Dominik left she did as she promised and used her magic to locate Natalia.

* * *

><p>Damon, sage, and Stefan arrived at the warehouse that they would be carrying out their plan an hour early.<p>

They waited intently until finally the Queens litter, followed by four guards could be seen approaching in the distance.

They kept themselves hidden until Queen Tatiana entered the building leaving the guards outside to wait.

Once she was all the way in they quickly compelled the guards to attack her as soon as she walked out.

They once again stayed hidden until they saw her exit.

One of the guards pounced on the unsuspecting queen causing her to scream.

Damon jumped out and pulled the guard off of the flailing Tatiana.

He snapped his neck and turned to the queen helping her to her feet as sage and Stefan took out the remaining guards that were trying to get to the shaken queen.

"Are you alright your highness." He asked.

"Yes thanks to you and your friends." She answered dusting herself off.

"What could have gotten into them to make them attack their own queen?" He asked acting curious.

"Oh they were probably mad that I had the kings witch whipped. They were even questioning my orders when I told them to do so." She said with a smug smile.

It took everything Damon had not to rip her throat out when she said this.

"Defending a human? Why that's preposterous." He said in mock disgust.

What he really wanted to do was snap her neck but he knew it would ruin the plan.

"The king is throwing a party tomorrow evening, as a reward for your great deed I want you and your friends to attend." She said handing him three silver envelopes.

"It would be an honor." He said taking her hand and kissing it as he bowed.

"Well I must get on with my duties." She said as she stepped up into the liter.

Damon spat as soon as the liter was out of sight.

He began cursing profusely in Italian, angered that the bitch had his Bonnie whipped.

The three returned to Lady Ulma's estate to prepare for the next evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so here was chaper 7. I feel so bad.. I had Bonnie hurt in all my stories. But I think Anger brings out the best in Damon. He is always trying to hide all emotion but when he is angry he is at his best. Well tell me your thoughts on what you think will happen, or just let me know what you thought of the chapter. Love you guys -Julie<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay so here goes chapter 8, Thank you for all the nice reviews. I am very happy that you guys like my original character Dominik =) See happy lol. Make sure you read the ending notes because something huge is going to happen in this chapter, and I want to give you a small hint for the next one without telling you… it won't be an obvious one but if you think hard you will know what I mean… OH AND IMPORTANT INFO: I AM UNABLE TO UPDATE MY OTHER 2 STORIES RIGHT NOW BUT I WANTED TO DO AT LEAST ONE...well here goes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dominik and the evil Tatiana**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was excited and couldn't wait for the evening to come as well as the party.<p>

Not only was Dominik going to help her escape, but she would also get to tell her new friend some good news.

The previous night Bonnie had managed to locate Natalia and sent her a message from Dominik.

She was surprised however when Natalia sent her a message back.

Natalia was a vampire-witch hybrid.

_Well that explained Dominik's fascination for witches. _She thought.

She quickly wrote down Natalia's location as well as the message and tucked it beneath her pillow.

She was now pacing her room too excited to stay still.

She spent the remainder of the afternoon thinking of how great it was going to be to finally see her friends, and most importantly Damon.

Bonnie was still thinking of all this when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." She called.

The door swung open and in walked a maid carrying three boxes of different sizes.

"Good evening miss." The maid greeted as she set the boxes on the bed.

"Good evening." Bonnie smiled.

"King Dominik bought these for you to wear this evening. I am here to help you get ready for the party."

"Thank you." Bonnie said sincerely.

The maid then opened the first and largest box of all.

Bonnie gasped when she caught sight of the beautiful gown. **AN: to see Bonnie's gown, I will leave the link to it in the ending notes.) **

After Bonnie was dressed the maid opened the other two boxes which held a beautiful necklace and earings, and the last box contained shoes to match the dress.

She then pinned back some of Bonnie's hair leaving the remainder of it down.

Bonnie was ready and the party was only to start minutes from now.

King Dominik had to greet his arriving guests along with Tatiana, so he sent a guard to escort her to the ball room.

She had to wait before entering until Dominik announced her for her to perform.

She already knew the song she would sing, but was growing impatient wanting to see her friends, Damon, and even Dominik.

* * *

><p>Damon, Sage, and Stefan stepped out of the liter and helped their "slaves" exit as well.<p>

The girls looked beautiful as always, but Damon had only one girl on his mind.

Now that they had come this far, they still didn't know how they were going to get Bonnie out of this place.

They spotted Tatiana and who they assumed was king Dominik at the entrance as they greeted their guests.

Finally they reached the front of the long line of guests, and it was their turn to be greeted.

"Ah you came. Dominik these are the three men who saved my life yesterday." Tatiana explained.

Dominik looked at the three men but his eyes stayed on Damon for a moment longer.

"Thank you for coming, it is an honor to have the men who saved… my queen here at my party." Dominik said kindly.

"The honor is ours." Damon bowed.

"Well shall we go in?" Tatiana asked.

With that they all headed into the extravagant ball room and joined the other guests.

Tatiana and Dominik took their seats at the head of the room while the guests mingled.

Damon looked around hoping to spot Bonnie, but he didn't see her anywhere.

He was beginning to grow impatient when king Dominik called attention to the room causing the guests to quiet down.

"I would like to share a special surprise with my guests. Recently I was given a very special gift. A witch with a voice that is as enchanting as her beauty." Dominiks voice rang clear.

Damon's breath hitched when he heard this.

"I have asked for her to sing for you tonight as a thanks for you all attending."He continued before disappearing for a moment.

Only then did they notice a small stage set up in the very center of the ballroom.

**(AN: I decided I didn't want to clutter the chapter with lyrics But if you want to hear it – its called Missing by evanescence … ok I will leave now.)**

Dominik soon came back helping Bonnie onto the stage.

When Damon caught sight of Bonnie he couldn't form thoughts to describe how beautiful she looked.

He wanted to run to her right then and there.

Stefan noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Not yet brother." Stefan said warningly.

And then she began to sing.

Damon was so entranced by Bonnie that he didn't notice the vampire next to him until he spoke.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Damon turned to see King Dominik standing to his right.

"Damon I presume?" Dominik asked.

"Yes but how did you know of me?" Damon asked confused.

"Bonnie has become a dear friend of mine while she has been here, Which is why… I am going to help you get her out of here."

Damon's eyes lit up when he heard this.

He had been worried about how he was going to get her out, but now the answer stood right next to him.

"Okay tell me what I need to do." Damon said determinedly.

"I will need you to come to the garden at midnight. I will be there with Bonnie, and I will escort you to the front gates so that if the guards try to give you trouble I can make them stand

down." Dominik answered.

Damon was surprised that it was that simple.

"Thank you for your help." Damon said sincerely.

"I am doing this for Bonnie so it's no problem at all. Oh and Damon take care of her. She loves you, and you better not break her heart." Dominik warned.

Damon chuckled.

"Believe me when I say I promise never to harm her in any way shape or form, let alone break her heart. I love her too, it just took too long to realize it."

Dominik nodded before walking away.

* * *

><p>The party had been over for an hour now, and Dominik had brought Bonnie to the garden.<p>

"Damon should be here in a few minutes." Dominik told her once they stopped walking.

"Oh thank you Dominik!" She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Bonnie, I am glad that I can make my friend happy."

"Oh Dominik before I forget I found Natalia! She sent you a message I wrote it all down here with her location." She said handing him the piece of paper.

His eyes lit up with pure joy at the news.

He picked her up spinning her around with him.

"Bonnie you have made me the happiest man alive." He said as he finally set her down and hugged her once more.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A cold voice rang out.

Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw Tatiana behind Dominik.

Before he could react Tatiana shoved a stake into his side.

"Don't worry you won't die my dear king, I just want you to be out of the way while I kill her!" Tatiana spat as she pulled the stake out of the weakened Dominik.

Bonnie tried to step back but Tatiana grabbed her spinning her around to face Dominik.

"Tatiana let her go." Dominik pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. How else am I going to teach you not to go behind my back, especially with a filthy slave like her!"

Dominik weakly stood up.

Though he was healing he wasn't strong enough to fight Tatiana.

"Tatiana you are making something out of nothing. Please just let her go."

"Do you take me for a fool? You brought this on yourself!"

Tatiana put a hand on each side of Bonnie's head gripping hard.

"Any last words you want to say to your precious slave?" She asked menacingly.

"Tatiana please…" Dominik begged.

"Too bad you wasted what could have been a sweet goodbye." She laughed darkly.

"Bonnie!" Damon's voice rang out causing Tatiana to pause for a second.

Bonnie looked at Damon through tear filled eyes, willing them to show her love for him.

And then her world went black.

Dominik and Damon watched helplessly when Tatiana snapped Bonnie's neck.

Dominik was too weak to stop it and Damon was too far away.

They winced when they heard the sickening sound as Tatiana twisted Bonnie's neck.

"YOU BITCH!" Damon roared.

He slammed Tatiana to the ground by her throat.

He was just about to rip her throat out when Dominik spoke up.

"Allow me, I should have done this a long time ago."

Damon stepped back from Tatiana and Dominik took his place.

Dominik took the stake that Tatiana had stabbed him with earlier and plunged it into her heart ending the cruel queen's existence.

Damon kneeled down beside Bonnie's lifeless body and took her into his arms.

After Dominik quickly hid Tatiana's body he turned back and saw Damon holding Bonnie in his arms.

He slowly walked over to him and sat down.

He was still healing from the stake wound and too weak and saddened to remain standing.

"Oh Bonnie, I finally get you and you leave me." Damon choked out.

Damon felt the tears come to his eyes as he held his loves body.

He clutched onto her tightly as if it would somehow bring her back.

As if his life depended on it.

Dominik too was crying for the loss of his dear friend.

This is the scene that Elena, Meredith, Stefan, and Sage walked into.

Damon rocking back in forth with Bonnie's still form in his arms, and he was crying-no more like sobbing.

Next to him sat the great king who was also crying silently.

Elena sobbed into Stefan's shoulder, as Sage comforted the normally calm Meredith.

It was this way for a while before Dominik stood up.

"You can all stay here tonight, but in the morning we all need to leave before they find out that Tatiana is dead." He said sounding hollow.

They all got up, Damon carrying Bonnie's body and followed the king into the castle.

Dominik led Damon to Bonnie's room and watched as he laid her on the bed.

She looked like a sleeping angel.

Her small body seemed even smaller in the huge bed.

Dominik left to show the others their rooms, leaving Damon with Bonnie.

Damon lay on the bed beside his lost love and just held onto her through the night.

* * *

><p>As soon as morning came, Dominik and the others went into Bonnie's room and found Damon sleeping besides Bonnie's lifeless form.<p>

"Damon, I know this is hard for you but we have to go." Stefan said gently as he woke his brother up.

Damon just nodded and stood up.

They didn't want to leave Bonnie's body in this horrid place, but they knew that if they were going to get out of here they couldn't take her with them.

They all said their goodbyes to their friend and waited for Damon to do the same.

He gently kissed Bonnie's lips one last time, whispering something too low for the others to hear.

They all turned to leave when…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH wow don't kill me please lol okay first up I said I will give you a small hint for you to try to guess what will happen next. Reread the last chapter because something important happened in it… that's all I am going to say because I don't want to just give it away.. but let me know your thoughts about what you think might happen next chapter, who knows I might even tell you if your right.<strong>

**Okay the link to Bonnies dress and it is super long. and the first part is http:/ google . com for some reason it wouldnt save that part so just dont add the spaces..**

**.com/imgres?q=elegant+evening+gowns&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=YsLWIy5msIErBM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=5QEwgxCAe7S_tM&w=768&h=528&ei=W29RTt62OYPZiALgofmJAQ&zoom=1&chk=sbg&iact=hc&vpx=562&vpy=58&dur=197&hovh=186&hovw=271&tx=165&ty=94&page=12&tbnh=128&tbnw=182&start=287&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:287&biw=1421&bih=679**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:OK I am glad you guys are paying attention lol…and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! =) I know I didn't update this story yesterday but I was working on chapter 3 of Battered hearts it took forever because I wanted to get it just right and it involved lots of deleting and rewriting so I hope it came out as good as I hoped for it to be…. Okay I will shut up now**

**Disclaimer: Okay so I lied I didn't shut up yet but I don't own anything but Dominik and Tatiana but shes dead now ha ha…. Ok now I'll shut up… I think…**

* * *

><p>They all turned to leave when….<p>

They heard the feint whisper, causing them all to stop in their tracks.

"Damon?"

"Bonnie? But how?" Damon asked confused, but before she could say anything he was at her side in a flash, his confusion replaced with pure joy.

"Oh Bonnie I thought I had lost you forever, but now you're here and your-"

"Thirsty." She rasped out.

"Thirsty? Oh! Can one of you humans…" He trailed off.

"I'll do it." Meredith said stepping forward.

"Thank you Meredith." Damon said sincerely.

"Does anyone know how this is possible?" Elena asked.

"Well when Tatiana had Bonnie whipped, I found her and she was badly injured, so with her consent I gave her my blood to heal her. I had hoped that she would come back but I didn't

want to give any false hope in case she didn't." Dominik explained.

Meredith stepped up to Bonnie slowly and sat next to her on the bed.

"Bonnie you need blood." Damon said when Bonnie didn't make a move.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Bonnie please? I will not lose you again." Damon pleaded.

"I-what if I can't stop?" Bonnie said shakily.

"Don't worry we won't let you take too much." Stefan reassured.

"Okay.." Bonnie moved a little closer to Meredith.

Once Meredith tilted her head to the side exposing her neck, Bonnie could wait no longer.

She felt her fangs lengthen in anticipation and lowered her head towards Merediths neck and bit down.

Once the blood started flowing she felt the burning thirst start to subside.

All too soon Stefan started to pull her back but she wanted more.

She growled and sent a wave of power at him knocking him into a wall.

"Bonnie! You need to stop now if you don't Meredith will die." Damon's voice seemed to do the trick.

She pulled away looking ashamed of herself.

"Oh Stefan, Meredith I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Bon, I am just happy you're alive." Meredith said weakly.

"H-how did y-you do that?" Stefan asked shaken up.

"I-I just thought of getting you away from me and well I guess it just sort of happened?" Bonnie said unsure.

She didn't even know exactly how she did it.

"I rather enjoyed it." Damon smirked, his voice filled with pride for his loves strength.

"Bonnie is a witch-vampire hybrid, a very powerful combination. My Natalia is one also." Dominik spoke up.

"Dominik you need to find Natalia now she is waiting for you." Bonnie reminded him.

"Speaking of that shouldn't we all get going before people find out that their queen is dead?" Meredith asked.

"But what if when we get out of the demention its day light? Bonnie will burn." Stefan asked concerned.

"Ah don't worry about that, before I hid Tatiana's body I took her ring just in case." Dominik said pulling the blue stoned ring out of his pocket.

They all walked to the front gate of the castle and with Dominiks help passed through with out a problem.

"This is where we split up." Dominik said.

"I will miss you so much!" Bonnie hugged him goodbye.

"And I will miss you too my friend. But now I have to go to my Natalia and get out of this horrid demention." He returned the hug.

"I hope that we meet again." He said just before walking away.

"I think it's been a long night and we should stay at Lady Ulma's and get some rest." Stefan broke the silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they started the journey there.

* * *

><p>"Finally I have you all to myself." Damon said as he closed the bedroom door.<p>

Bonnie giggled.

She threw herself down on the plush bed, exhausted from everything that had happened in the last few hours.

Damon seeing that she was tired took her shoes off and the laid down next to her.

He planted a soft kiss on her temple and pulled her body close to his.

Bonnie fell asleep fast in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

><p>The next morning after the humans all had a big breakfast and the vampires had their fill of<p>

blood they left the Demention and soon were back in Fells Church.

Matt and Meredith went to their homes while the others went to the boarding house.

Bonnie knew she couldn't return home, not like this.

This made her sad but she knew it was for the best.

She sighed as she sat down heavily on the bed of her new room.

"What's wrong little bird?" Damon asked as he took a seat beside her.

"I was just thinking of my parents, I-they won't ever see me again and… I can't imagine how upset they will be."

"If you want I can compel them to think you are traveling the world or whatever you wish, and you can still call them once in a while."

She nodded, still lost in her thoughts.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Bonnie broke the silence.

"Damon?"

"Yes my love?"

"Do you think we will ever live in peace? I mean do you think we will have to fight evil for the rest of… eternity?"

"That is something I've often wondered about myself, but I do know one thing, we will never have to fight alone."

Bonnie snuggled into Damon's side a little more at ease.

"So what happens now?" She whispered.

"That my dear, we have an eternity to figure out." He answered.

She looked up into his onyx eyes.

"I love you." She finally said it out loud.

"As I love you."

He lowered his face to hers and they shared a sweet kiss full of love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I am sad to say that this is the end… But I have some idea's for a sequel but only if it's wanted so let me know if you want one and I will begin… that's why I left a lot of things open… so read review and let me know if you really want it! Love you all and I thank you guys for the support of this story as well as my others…<strong>

**-Julie**


	10. Sequel info and other important info

**Sequel to Missing?**

**AN: Hello My lovely readers! I would like to start off by saying thank you to all who supported this story! Secondly I wanted to explain my reason for ending it the way I did. I just felt that that part of the story was over since she was saved… and that anything I have for it should be put into a sequel which I am happy to announce that there will be one, and that I will be writing the summary as soon as I am done with this very long note… also I will be giving info for when I will be updating my other stories. **

**Surrender of the heart **

**-For those of you who are reading my story surrender of the heart, a mix of you want jealous Elena, and the others don't… so what I am thinking and I will need your feedback asap so I can write the chapter sooner than later is that maybe I could write that part of the story in Elenas POV to show that while she feels a little jealous, she is happy for her friend-so what do you think yes or no?**

**Battered hearts**

**-For those of you reading that story, I haven't gotten a lot of feedback on the last chapter I posted, idk if you guys just didn't like it or the story so I will not update till I know…once I know that u guys read it or if you don't like it I will either update or remove it… idk yet so let me know! **

**Wedding bells and airplane rides**

**-I am happy to know you like this one and Damons and Bonnies POV I will do Elena's or Stefan's ASAP =) most likely I will write it tonight…**

**And now for the summery for my sequel idk what to name it yet but if you have suggestions after reading the summery than fill free to leave them in a review or PM … so here goes.**

Bonnie is struggling to adjust to being a vampire-witch hybrid, her new power is overwhelming and hard to control… when a new evil comes to town and is out for Bonnies blood, how will the gang handle it? And will new friends be able to help?

**Okay so let me know what you think of all of the things in this lol well love you guys**

**-Julie**


End file.
